This new cultivar is the product of a long standing detailed program of interspecific hybridization and selection of dogwoods, in this instance a cross of an F1 interspecific hybrid of a Cornus kousa×C. nuttallii backcrossed to an unrelated Cornus kousa. The progeny were carefully retained and characteristics analyzed for their differences and outstanding value as potential commercial varieties or cultivars.
We have selected the particular seedling hereof from certain progeny grown in a cultivated area and, as a result, have in turn caused the same to be asexually reproduced by grafting (usually T-budding or chip-budding). It also can be propagated by softwood cuttings. The reproduction and actual growth and selection of the new cultivar took place in the vicinity of New Brunswick, N.J. and has been found to be distinctive as to its winter-hardiness in that area, USDA Plant Hardiness Map Zone 6a.
As will be understood from the detailed description of the invention which appears hereinafter, the new cultivar is in fact outstanding and readily identified as being such. With the foregoing in mind, the description which follows will be understood as clearly defining the new cultivar, the desirable characteristics of which are the result of such a program as has been heretofore suggested.